


The Love You Share

by DominusFero



Series: Best About You [3]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Caretaking, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harm to Animals, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, Medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominusFero/pseuds/DominusFero
Summary: Jasper comes home tired from yet another long day at the workshop. He's tired and aches all over. The last thing he is expecting to find in his room is a dog. But wait...dogs aren't usually that big. Or that light a grey...
Relationships: David & Wolfy, David/Jasper (Camp Camp), Jasper & Wolfy
Series: Best About You [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1642843
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	The Love You Share

It had been a long tiring day at the workshop for Jasper. With summer just around the corner, it seemed everybody was in need of car repairs. From oil changes to tire rotations, Jasper was busy from opening to closing with hardly any breaks in between. For him, time was money. And money meant everything.

For the past two years, Jasper saved every penny so he and David could go on a vacation. Just once he wanted to go on a trip that did not involve camping in any way. A week in the Bahamas or a stint in Italy, something exotic for a change. He loved David, no doubts about that, but by God, if he had to spend another summer in a tent-

Arriving at home, Jasper shoved himself bodily through the front door. Trudging up the stairs, he barely had enough energy to remain standing. But when he entered the bedroom, he froze. Dropping his work duffel on the floor with a hefty thud, his heart almost seized with fright.

**“DAVIIIID-!”**

Laying barely two feet away on a pile of blankets was what appeared to be a large dog. The animal’s chest pumped rapidly; its breathing sounded horrid. Nasally and spotty, the poor thing wheezed with each intake of air. Several rounds of gauze looped around its abdomen, the grey fur of the animal sticking up in every which way. David had no doubt bathed it to lessen the chance of infection. Eyeing the beast closely, Jasper saw loose tufts of wispy fur clinging to the bandages. David had probably shaved around the wound as well. Damn, so much for that razor.

Thundering footsteps echoed up the stairs as David raced to the bedroom. Jasper barely had time to question his boyfriend about the animal in the room before the redhead began babbling a rather dense run-on apology.

“J-Jasper!! I-I can explain! See, I went for a walk like I always do and I found her in the woods. And she was bleeding and making weird sounds! I think she got impaled by a hunter’s trap. I felt so bad and I couldn’t leave her!! So, I took her home and cleaned her and I used your razor _andI’msorryI’msorryI’msorry-”_

“Davey, Davey,” Jasper began, taking David by the hands, “take a chill pill, man, damn.” Interlocking their fingers, Jasper held David out at arms’ length. David’s chest was pumping, thoughts racing a mile a minute. He was always so quick to apologize for everything without ever letting anyone else speak. “I get it. You have such a big heart. It’s one of the things I love best about you. You always have so much love to give; you’re an angel.” Closing the space between them, Jasper leaned in to give David a kiss of reassurance. Slowly, he felt the tension in David’s face fade and shaky hands slide up his forearms. Breaking for air, David looked to Jasper with renewed hope. There was a silent thank you in his eyes. Jasper smiled, holding the redhead against his chest. “So, is she our dog, now?

“J-Jasper, she’s not-” David began but to say as Jasper pulled away.

Jasper knelt by the animal’s side, gently brushing his hand through her fur. It was coarse and thick with layers upon layers of hair throughout her coat. Studying the beast more closely, it was only now that Jasper noted on the size of the animal. Dogs could never get this big, at least, none of the breeds he knew of did. Heart racing with the dawn of a terrifying realization, Jasper slowly turned his head towards David, whose face was bright red.

_“You brought a motherfucking **wolf** into our house?!?”_ Jasper whisper-screamed.

_“She was bleeding out!”_ David whispered back defensively. He joined Jasper on the floor. Carefully, he rubbed the wolf’s ears with his thumb and forefinger. _“I couldn’t leave her. If you had seen the look in her eyes, you would have known.”_ David stared down at the wolf with a deep internal longing. He wanted her to be okay; he needed her to be okay. _“She’s so sweet and gentle, Jasper. She didn’t even try to hurt me when I touched her.”_ David knew he easily fell victim to emotional weakness. It was one of his greatest vices. But seeing the wolf suffering from as graphic an injury as an impalement, he could not stand to leave her in the dirt. Absentmindedly, he ran his fingers through her facial fur, massaging her cheek. _“I think…I think we could, no, I **know** we could make a good home for her.”_

Sighing, Jasper hated how he needed to be the voice of reason. David’s heart was in the right place, unquestionably. But given the circumstance of their living situation, having a wolf in their home was a disaster waiting to happen.

_“She’s a wild animal, David.”_ David’s head shot up, a fire in his eyes. Never had Jasper seen him look so protective before.

_“If you saw what I did, if you knew how badly she was hurt, you would know that sending her back out would-“_ David swallowed a lump in his throat. Jasper knew what was coming. David always hated saying that particular word. _“-Y-You would know sending her back would not be good for her. She needs us.”_

As if on cue, the wolf raised its head, turning to face the humans. Her bright blue eyes pierced Jasper’s soul with how deeply they penetrated his very core. The tiredness in her face tugged at his heart. Tenderly, she nosed Jasper’s left hand, which had remained embedded in the fur of her back. She seemed to be begging him without words.

By no means was Jasper a cruel person. As much as he knew it was a bad idea to keep a wild animal in the house, he knew he could never turn David down.

“Well,” he sighed in defeat, “I suppose she can stay.” David’s eyes widened in surprise, a bright blush dusting his cheeks.

“R-Really?”

“I mean, she seems pretty chill.” The wolf looked up at Jasper, flicking her tongue out as she licked her nose. Damn, that was actually kind of cute. “But I am **not** on poop duty. You can do that.”

“Thank you, thank you, Jasper!!” David exclaimed, tears of joy running down his cheeks. He threw his arms over Jasper as he pulled him into a tight hug.

“Yeah, yeah, I'm great, I know.” Once he was released, Jasper sat back, watching David smooth out the wolf’s mane.

The dynamic between David and the wolf was amazing to observe. The love between the two of them was magical, even though they had only known one another for a few hours. Despite that, the wolf was practically his pet. She casually let the redhead rub her belly, resting her head in his lap. She was huge, a monster, but she was no more vicious than a puppy.

“Did you hear that, pup?? You get to stay!!” David nuzzled the wolf affectionately, the animal’s tail wagging happily. “Welcome home, Wolfy!!” Jasper snorted, drawing David’s attention. “What?”

“Wolfy??”

David flushed in embarrassment. He had never been good at naming things.

**Author's Note:**

> The UPS/FedEx person probably shits themself every time David or Jasper answers the door or if they notice Wolfy staring at them through the living room window.


End file.
